Guardian
by AshleyNicole13004
Summary: When Damien meets Alex, a 16-year-old girl that is not what she seems, he believes his depression is over She is really an angel sent from to protect him from the dangers of the world. Little does he know, there is a darker force seeking to kill him.


Guardian

**_Chapter 1_**

"Come on, Melanie, jump!" I screamed to my best friend.

"I'll jump when I'm ready, Damien!"

I laughed at Mel. She was trying to figure out how to get off the roof of her house. When she got up there, the ladder fell down and now she's stuck. She wasn't the most girly girl out there. She had jet black hair that was always in a forest of curls and dark green eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I'll jump, but you have to catch me. 1, 2, 3!" She jumped and I was prepared to catch her. I wasn't prepared for her coming feet first. I caught her, but we both fell.

"Damien! You were supposed to catch me!" She punched me in the arm. I rubbed my arm and helped her up. She had leaves in her black hair and grass all over her. I've known Mel ever since we were little kids. She's always been a rebel. When we were in pre-school, she got in trouble for shoving a boy's face in the mud. I thought it was pretty funny. He was calling her names so he kind of deserved it.

**_Chapter 2_**

I was walking over to Mel's house when I saw something wrong. There was smoke coming from her room. I heard the sirens coming. Her mom was outside.

"Damien, You have to help Mel. She's trapped." Her mom, Christie said.

I ran to her window and saw that she really was trapped. The windows were locked and there were other things blocking her door. She was on the floor, either dead or unconscious. I got a rock and threw it at the window. It was smoky in her room, and I was just hoping she'd live. The firemen arrived at that moment and treated me for smoke inhalation.

"Captain, she has a pulse but its very weak." One firemen said.

"Get her to the hospital, now." The captain said.

At the hospital, the doctor delivered the bad news. "Melanie inhaled so much smoke and it damaged her brain. She's alive as in her heart is beating, but she is in a coma and virtually brain dead. Your best interest is to take her off the ventilator."

Christie broke down in sobs. Melanie may have been a trouble-maker, but Christie loved her only child. I sat down, taking in the news of my best friend dying. She was only 15, like me. She was too young. I looked in her room and saw the ventilator down her throat and her soot-covered face. I got up and walked in, knowing it would be the last time I'd ever see her again. I sat on her bed, thinking of what to say to her.

I sighed, "Mel, I'll miss you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If I had gotten there a few minutes earlier, maybe we'd be joking about this whole thing right now. But I didn't. Love you Mel." I kissed her forehead and left the doctors to what they had to do.

**_Chapter 3_**

3 months after Mel's death

I was still depressed over the loss of my best friend. I was going out to check the mail when I caught the sight of a brunette girl with blue eyes staring at me.

She walked over, "You're Damien, right?"

I nodded. I'm not really in the mood for conversation.

She sighed, "This will be really hard to believe, but I was sent by Melanie."

I looked down, "Impossible. Melanie is dead."

"I'm not done. I was sent by Melanie to protect you. I'm your angel of life."

"Angel of life? Shouldn't it be guardian angel?"

She sighed again, "No, there is only one guardian angel. Angels of life are sent by the guardian angel."

"I don't buy any of this."

"Mel is the guardian angel."

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?"

"We don't have wings unless we really need them. We're meant to blend into society, not stand out. People can see us, unless you don't want me to be seen. Then, only you can see me. Otherwise, we live like humans. I'm here as long as I'm needed."

"Well, I don't need you, so go back."

"Yes you do. You don't realize it but you really do."

I gave up. Nothing was going to make her leave. "So what's your name?"

"Alex." She smiled. "And you are about to get a phone call."

My cell phone rang right after she said that. It was my friend Drew. "Hello?"

"Hey man. Me and the guys are going out to a party. Wanna go?"

Alex was nodding and mouthing 'yes'. "Sure. Do you mind if I bring a friend?"

"No prob. Its cool. See ya, man."

Alex smiled, "Told you you needed me. Now I have to find something to wear." She ran behind the house and then ran back to me with something completely different on. She was wearing blue jeans and a jacket, but now she's wearing an ice blue silk dress with silver heels, blue earrings and a silver necklace with a huge ball and charms on the end.

I felt my mouth drop open. She looked amazing. Even though I just met her.

"So how are we getting there? Can you drive?" Alex asked.

"No. I don't have a license."

"And your 16?"

I nodded.

"I guess I'll drive."

"If you haven't noticed, there isn't a car."

Alex smiled again, "Don't worry. I have a car. How do you think I got here?" She grabbed my hand and we started running to her car. It was an ice blue Mustang with darkly tinted windows.

My mouth popped open more, "How did you get this?"

"I think of it as a present for my services from Mel." Alex smiled.

I opened the door and it slid up. This car is officially the awesomest car ever. As soon as we got in, she started it up and sped off.

**_Chapter 4_**

"Do you even know where the party is?"

She looked at me, "I can find it the easy way or the hard way. Either way I'll find it."

I looked at the speedometer. She was going about 95. "Whoa, slow down before you wreck and kill us all."

"Number one: I'm not going to wreck. Number two: what's the use in having a fast car if you don't go fast? Number three: I won't get pulled over."

We pulled into a crowded driveway with people standing around staring at Alex's gorgeous car. When Alex got out of the car, about six guys wolf whistled at her. I got out and they turned around so they could hide their embarrassment.

Alex whispered in my ear, "Men. I'll never understand them, but I think I can understand you. I'm surprised you haven't said anything about the way I look." She smiled her perfect smile.

"Well, you do look beautiful."

She looked like she was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the darkness. I spotted Drew in the crowd and he waved. He ran over to me and I could tell he was checking Alex out.

"Who's the hottie?" Drew whispered

"Her name's Alex."

"Hot name for a hot girl."

I sighed, "Dude, don't embarrass me."

Drew laughed, "Well, its true."

Alex came over, "Hi, you must be Drew. I'm Alex." She smiled her dazzling smile. Drew had to blink a few times to get the image out of his mind.

"So, Damien, how did you get here?"

"I drove." Alex smiled.

"You should see her car, man. It's the coolest." I said to Drew. Alex started walking over to her ice blue Mustang. As soon as Drew saw it, I could tell he was in love.

"How. Did. You. Get. This?"

"I got it as a gift." She smiled.

"Damien, are you dating her?"

"No. And neither are you."

"Are you jealous?"

I shook my head. I wasn't jealous. I don't think I am.

Alex flipped her hair out of her face and all I saw was a forest of brunette curls.

"Why don't you come in and enjoy the party?" Drew said.

As soon as she walked in the house, the DJ, and every guy in within a three foot radius stopped to stare and every girl stopped to whisper. I put my arm around Alex to make the guys think she was dating me. She had this confused look on her face, but she said nothing. I know it would look weird for someone as ordinary as me to have someone as gorgeous as Alex. She was a brunette-blue-eyed goddess and I was a black-haired-blue-eyed normal guy. I don't even think its possible for me and Alex to be together. Technically, she's not human. She's an angel.

"We can be together just as long as its okay with you and Mel." Alex whispered. She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes.

I took her over to a corner so we could talk, "What do you mean if its okay with Mel?"

"I thought you two had a relationship. You mean kiss kiss xoxo."

"Me and Mel were best friends and NOTHING more."

"Well then it has to be okay with you. I'm like a human. I can do everything a human does. Minus the mind-reading, popping out of nowhere, and making things come out of nowhere. Anyway, why don't you live with anyone? Like your parents?"

"I'm emancipated. When I turned 16, I wanted to live on my own."

Alex nodded, "My mom left me when I turned 14." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

She yawned again and nodded, "Very."

I helped her up, "Come on. I'll drive."

"Drew, we're leaving. Alex says she's tired."

He nodded and went on with his business.

We walked outside and got into the car and drove home. Alex fell asleep on the way.

"Alex, we're here." She was so tired. I carried her in the house and let her sleep in the guest bedroom.

"Mel says she loves you, too." Alex said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Alex." I kissed her forehead, so maybe she'll have sweet dreams.

**_Chapter 5_**

_Alex_

I woke up the next morning in Damien's guest bedroom. I think that party last night took a lot out of me. I noticed I was still in my blue silk dress from the party so I changed it to an ice blue lacy nightgown. Having the ability to change things with my mind is pretty fun. I changed my silver heels to house shoes and I took off my special necklace. I got up to go find Damien. I heard something coming from the garage. It sounded like a drill. I went into the garage to find Damien working on his car.

"I thought you said you didn't drive?" I leaned up against the door frame and smiled.

He wasn't expecting me to sneak up on him like that and he jumped a little. He came out from under his car, "Oh, hey Alex. I'm just working on my car."

I walked over to him. He was all covered in oil, grease and sweat. "I can tell, and you seem to be making a mess." I gestured to the oil and grease on his gray shirt.

He looked down, "Well, yeah, its not a very clean job."

I smiled, "Need any help?"

He shook his head and bent down to grab a wrench. I changed into an ice blue mechanic's uniform with a ponytail and grease smears on my face. When he came back up, he jumped.

"What? You don't like my new look? Does it not suit me?"

He laughed, "No I'm just wondering how you do that." He bent down to pick up the drill. I changed into an ice blue lounging dress with blue headphones around my neck and blue flip flops.

He came back up and jumped again. "You mean like that?" I asked

"Yes. Like that. And what is with you and ice blue?"

"I think ice blue is my color. Don't you think so?" I did a small spin.

He smiled, "Yes, it is definitely your color."

I smiled, "So, do you have any plans for today?"

"I didn't really think about it."

I sat down an the couch in his garage, "Well, I'm here as long as I'm needed."

He came over and sat beside me and put his arm around me, "I think I'm starting to get used to an angel hanging around me."

I smiled and blushed a little. I think I sort of like him. Then my psychic abilities started kicking in. Something awful is going to happen. The doorbell rang.

"Damien, don't answer it."

He was making his way toward the door, "It's probably my friend here to pick up his motorcycle." I followed him to the door and as soon as he opened it, a burglar pointed a gun at him. I ran over to him and pushed Damien out of the way. The burglar took one shot at me and it hit me directly in the left temple. It hurt a little, but I'm made for things like this. The burglar saw I wasn't dying so he took off in fear. I saw a girl with black hair and black eyes focused on me. I know who she is but I'll never mention her name. Her name is forbidden.

I could tell Damien was worried about me. Its not everyday you see someone get shot in the temple and survive.

"Alex, are you okay?" Damien took me in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm made for this kind of stuff. It'll be better in about 30 minutes." I smiled

He hugged me. He's still worried. "Alex, is that what you tried warning me about?"

I nodded, "Either way, I still would've gotten shot in the temple." I rubbed it and felt it go away. "See, Damien, good as new." I smiled. Should I tell him what I saw? Should I tell him that the burglar was told to kill? Or should I keep it a secret? She is a forbidden name. No one speaks of her, though we ALL know who she is. This is why Mel sent me. To protect Damien from _HER_. She is notorious. She is evil. She works for the Mistress of Death. She is the reason why everyone knows my name.

Damien interrupted my train of thought, "What's wrong? You seem irritated."

I nodded. I think I should tell him. "The burglar was told to kill you. There is a girl-her name is forbidden-and her job is to kill. She is a fallen angel. An angel of _death. _She works for Pandora, the Mistress of Death. Mel sent me here to protect you from _HER. _She is the reason why I am so famous, why everyone knows my name."

"Why can't you say her name?"

"Her name is forbidden. No one will mention even the thought of her, even though we all know what she did and who she is. If you ever see her, you cannot let her persuade you. She is sneaky and clever."

"What did she do?"

"Mel figured out she was working for Pandora and exiled her. She was bent on getting revenge, so Mel sent me to protect you."

Damien took it pretty well. All he did was nod.

"Your phone is about to ring." I told him and then it happened.

"Hmmm, its my friend Alyssa. Hello?"

Of course I could hear the conversation, "Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"The city's annual formal ball is tonight. Are you coming?"

I loved dancing. I nodded and smiled. "Okay I'll go and I'll have a date this year." Damien smiled.

"Awesome! Do I know her?" Alyssa asked.

"No. No one knows her. She…..just moved here. Her name is Alex. But Drew met her last night."

"Okay. Well, how about we all meet at your house and then go to the ball together?"

"That sounds good."

"See ya tonight. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at the clock. "We have about two and a half hours to get ready. It starts at seven." I said.

He nodded, "We have nothing to wear. I have the tux I wore last year, but you have nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "You're forgetting I'm an angel and I make things appear."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting."

I smiled, "I'll go brainstorm about what I want. You go do something else."

_**Chapter 6**_

I have been brainstorming for forever. I know the dress is going to be ice blue (duh). I have an idea! I put sequin flowers on it.

"Ugh, it's too flat." I say to myself. I poof it up like a prom dress. Now, its too short. I make it go to the floor.

"Hmmmm, no spaghetti straps." I make it strapless. "Needs one more thing." I gave it a huge silk bow in the back and more sequins. I gave my hair some pin curls and makeup. I looked in the full length mirror. I look pretty. I may have to keep this dress. I looked at the clock. 6:50. I heard voices from downstairs. I heard Alyssa's voice, Drew's, and two other girls and two other guys.

"So, where is Alex?" Alyssa asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready." Damien answered.

"So, does she, like, live here?" Another girl asked.

"Yes, she does, but it's not what you think."

I think I should go downstairs now and make my grand entrance. I took one last look. Not one hair out of place. My glass slippers were the perfect touch. I proceeded with my grand entrance. I walked down the stairs slowly because I wanted everyone to see how beautiful I really looked. Damien was turned around talking to Drew, while all the others were turned around facing me. The girls' jaws all dropped at the same time. Drew elbowed Damien and pointed to me. Damien turned around slowly, and then took one long look at me. I could tell he was amazed by how wonderful I looked. I smiled and blushed.

Damien grabbed my hand, "Everyone, this is Alex."

A brown-haired girl with green eyes stepped forward, "Hi I'm Alyssa." She smiled.

One guy with black hair and red highlights and almost black eyes stepped forward, "I'm Daniel."

Another with blonde hair brown low-lights and chocolate brown eyes smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kris."

The blonde-haired-hazel-eyed girl hugged me, "I'm Lesley." She smiled sweetly. She had sort of a Irish accent.

The last girl kept her distance. She had black hair and cold blue eyes. "I'm Lexxi." She reminded me of _her_. The forbidden one.

Alyssa clapped her hands together, "So, is everyone ready to go?"

I was. "I am so ready." I smiled but I know it always ends up dazzling people. The guys shook their heads, trying to shake the image of my smile from their minds. I think Damien is used to it by now.

Alyssa smiled back, "Well, lets get going."

Damien puts his arm around me and walks me outside. There is a stretch limo waiting for us.

The ball was being held at the city hall. It was crowded but I knew it would be fun. When I walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. The girls whispered and the guys smiled. I'm pretty sure I'll get used to it. The whole thing was pretty much set up like a high school prom.

The female DJ was trying to get everyone's attention, "Okay guys, get the girl you brought to the dance and join us on the floor for the first slow dance of the night."

I saw Alyssa and Drew, Daniel and Lexxi, Lesley and Kris. I looked for Damien but he was nowhere in sight.

I felt someone grab my hands, and then wrap around my waist from behind, "You look stunning tonight." Damien whispered in my ear.

I smiled and blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself." He turns me around and puts his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders. We start moving to the music.

"I feel like an idiot. I'm the only one that can ballroom dance and I'm doing this." I say

"I can, too. You want to show them what we can do?" Damien smiled.

I nod. He moved one of his hands to my hand and away we went. We were spinning like nothing anyone has ever seen. Everyone moved into a huge circle so we could dance. He was so elegant and fluid with every turn and spin. I couldn't believe it. He was as good as me. We went back to swaying with the music.

He put his forehead against mine, "I really like you, Alex."

I blushed and smiled. It gave me butterflies. Everyone was still watching. "I really like you, too."

He slowly moved closer to my face, so close we were almost kissing. He closed the rest of the distance, sealing our 'love'(I guess that's what you call it) with a kiss. One perfect kiss. I couldn't be any happier.

After the party we were riding in the back of the limo. Alyssa and Lesley were gossiping. Drew and Kris were talking about all the hot girls. Lexxi and Daniel were staying silent. I started having images of what was about to happen.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Lesley asked. "She's like in a trance." I'm sure I had a look of shock on my face. I look to my right, where Damien is sitting and I see the red Hummer speeding straight toward us. I jump out of my place and onto Damien to protect him from the blow of the Hummer with my protective shield. I felt it when the Hummer hit us, because the majority of my body was on the other side of Damien trying to protect him. The next thing I heard were the screams and the sirens of ambulances in the distance. I get off of Damien, knowing the worst is over. Lexxi and Daniel got the second worst of the hit. They were knocked unconscious. I know it would've killed Damien. Lesley, Drew, Kris, and Alyssa were knocked unconscious, too. Everyone except Damien and me were out cold.

Damien looks at me, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect. Remember, I'm built for this."

"You have a huge gash on your arm."

I look at my right arm, only to find it bleeding and very deep, like the kind that require stitches. "I'm okay. It'll be gone in less than 30 minutes."

As soon as I look over to see the wreckage, I see _her _smiling delightfully at us with that sadistic look on her face. She thinks she'll succeed, but as long as I'm here, she won't.

**_Chapter 7_**

By the time we got to the hospital, everyone had woken up. Lexxi had a nasty gash on her forehead, Alyssa had a broken foot, Daniel had a broken nose, Lesley had to get stitches in her arm, and Kris had a jacked-up wrist. However, Damien had no bruises or anything, while I have a deep cut on my arm.

Alyssa called us into her room, "Damien, so I can see you survived without a bruise or a scratch."

He nodded. I knew it was because of me.

She looked at me, "Alex, you managed to protect him without dying. How did that work? That should've broken your neck."

"Luck, I guess. I didn't get through it unscathed like Damien." I flashed Alyssa my huge cut.

She winced, "You may want to get that checked."

I put my hand over the cut and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It'll be fine." I felt the skin heal together.

Damien stretched, "Well I think we better get going. The doctor said all of you can come home tomorrow. Come on, Alex. I know you're probably tired."

I nodded. I followed him out, realizing that I was showing my formally-injured arm to Alyssa. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Bye."

She was staring at my arm. "Oh. Bye, Alex."

In the car is when Damien started asking questions. "So, was it _her_ that made the car run into us?"

I nodded. "I saw her standing by the wreckage right after it happened."

"Why can't we see her?"

"She is an angel of death. Humans can't see them unless they want to be seen."

He nodded, "So, if she wanted to be seen, what would she look like." "She has black hair, black eyes, skin so pale that it looks almost gray, black dress, bare feet, and etcetera." I had to tell him something. Something important. "I have to go back tomorrow morning. I have to go back and check up with Mel to see if everything is okay."

His face went pale, "So, you're not coming back?"

"No! I'll be back as soon as possible. Unless, you don't want me to come back."

"Of course I'll want you to come back."

We were pulling into the driveway in my ice blue mustang. I knew in the morning that I'd be leaving him unprotected. Anything could happen.

**_Chapter 8_**

_Damien_

I was sad to see Alex go.

"I promise I'll be back ASAP. And remember, if you see _her_, be careful. She is very persuasive." Alex said. She hugged me and kissed me then vanished off into the distance. I walked into the house to go sulk. The house felt so empty and dull without her here.

"How do you know she really is coming back?" A raspy voice asked.

I turned around to find a girl with black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and black clothes. Her features somewhat resembled Alex. "Who are you?" I asked.

She sat down beside me, "Just someone that Alex loves talking about." She smiled an evil smile.

I jump out of my seat, "You're that girl. The forbidden one."

She clapped, "Bravo. You deserve a standing O. But she never said my name, did she? My name is Sasha." She ran her cold fingers down my throat, "She's not coming back. She won't. I know she won't. She's done this before. Maybe if you jumped off Royal Grand Bridge, she'll feel awful. She'll wish that she hadn't left someone as handsome as you."

"Maybe….just maybe….." I mumbled.

She did a dark chuckle, "Yes, yes you should. I'll give you a ride and an audience."

**_Chapter 9_**

_Alex_

"What if he doesn't really need me?" I asked Mel.

She looked at me with her green eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Damien. What if he really doesn't need me? What if I'm just a placeholder? What if I'm just helping him cope with your loss? I'm just wondering….." I looked down, ashamed.

Mel pulled my chin up, "Don't say that. Damien, he really likes you. Really. He does need you, Alex. That's why you have to go back. He needs you. He can't survive without you. And remember, you have a duty to fulfill. You have to protect him. He needs you more than ever with _her_ around. So, go back to him. Be with him. Be happy." She smiled. "You're a gorgeous girl with everything. You're an _angel_. Can it get any better than that?" She laughed.

I smiled, "You're right, Mel. I need him and he needs me." I hugged her.

"Better hurry. He needs you more than ever."

**_Chapter 10_**

I located him and appeared to where he was. He was on a bridge surrounded by his friends. Lexxi through Lesley. Daniel through Kris. They were chanting 'jump' like they were hypnotized.

The next thing I heard was Damien scream, "Alex, why did you leave?" I could tell he was crying. The next thing I saw was him jump.

"DAMIEN! NO!" I screamed and went after him. I knew by the looks of this, that he wasn't going to survive if he hit the water below. I wrapped my arms around him and just hoped for the best. I felt pressure in my back, and then suddenly, I was flying. I mean really flying. I had these beautiful white feather wings that were like every angel's dream. I flew back over the edge of the bridge and sat Damien down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, "You came back. And you have wings."

I smiled and looked up. His friends were staring at me. Their mouths were dropped open like they've never seen an angel before. I see _her_ there, too."

I go into I fiery rage, "You BITCH!!!" I head straight for her and I know as soon as I hit her, her invisible barrier breaks. Now everyone can see her. I slammed her up against a light pole, "You almost killed him!" I took her by her arms and threw her into the light pole again.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the fact that you're the one that left him alone?" She said.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You aren't supposed to be anywhere near me. Remember what happened the last time?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember. And I do have a name if you remember."

"I remember, Sasha, I remember."

"You know, I used to love you. Now, you're just my pathetic twin sister."

I heard a few shocked gasps from behind. One came from Damien. "Your sister?" Damien asked.

I nodded and hung my head low. "But she is no longer my sister. She is my enemy. Sasha is my enemy. She is an angel of _death_."

Sasha smiled her evil smile at me, "So what? It's fun watching people die."

"You sadistic bitch!" I lunged at her. I knew this was going to be a fight-to-the-death match. I did a back flip and landed a kick right in the middle of her chest. She went flying into a bridge pole.

When she got back up, she gave me an evil glare. "This should be very fun." She let out a horrible screech and black bat wings came out of her back. She flew straight towards me and put me in a choke-hold against the dented light pole.

I gasped for breath, "You'll never get to Damien."

She gave me an evil grin, "I think otherwise."

"No! Let her go you'll kill her!" Damien shouted, "You can have me, just leave Alex alone!"

Sasha looked at him, "Awwwww, how sweet." She let me go, only for me to fall into a crumpled pile gasping for breath. She prepared her claws so she could rip out Damien's heart and bring it back to Pandora as a symbol of success. I saw him tense, waiting for the pain. I couldn't fail this. As soon as her arm came back to take the fatal blow, I flew over and kicked her in the face. She skidded to a stop on the pavement. Unfortunately for her, it left a huge cut on her face. Sasha charged me and did a full-on football tackle. She started swinging her claws at me, only to rip off the stomach part of my ice blue silk dress. Nice. There ARE men watching. I tackled her and put her in a choke-hold, only to watch her vanish and reappear behind me. She landed a kick in the middle of my back, throwing me over the edge of the bridge. I flew into the sky, enticing Sasha to follow. Seeing her fly with those bat wings is pretty scary. She caught up to me and slammed me into a billboard.

"You'll never quit, will you, sister?" Sasha asked.

"Never. It's my mission to protect Damien from _you_." I kicked her into an office building. I flew back to protect Damien. The next thing I saw was me hitting the pavement.

**_Chapter 11_**

_Damien_

Sasha came up behind Alex's unresponsive body. She pulled Alex up by her hair and let out an ear-piercing screech. She looked dead. Really dead. Alex had blood on her face and her eyes were closed.

"Victory is mine!!!" Sasha shouted to the world. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Sasha kicked Alex's unmoving body, which confirmed what we already knew. Alex was dead. Sasha tossed Alex's body over the bridge, letting it sink to the depths below.

She looked at me, "My mission is only half complete." She popped out those long claws again. Alex had to come back, she can't die. She can't fail her mission. Sasha's victory celebration was interrupted by someone flying into her. A dripping wet Alex appeared before everyone. She had a stop sign in her hand, ready to use. She began beating her sister with it until Sasha looked dead.

"I'm going to send you back where you came from." Alex whispered. A fiery hole opened up in the pavement, where Alex kicked Sasha's body into the fiery hell. There were loud shrieks and screams, but I knew one thing. I was safe again.

**_Chapter 12_**

_Alex_

I fell to my knees after that exhausting battle with Sasha.

Damien was by my side in a heartbeat, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just tired." I looked to my right, where a white light was appearing. It was time for me to go. I was no longer needed. I got up to walk in.

Damien grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?"

I sighed, "I have to go home. My mission is complete. I am no longer needed." I looked down.

"But that's not true. I…..I….I love you. I love you, Alex."

I turned to him, "What did you say?"

"I love you. I always will."

I ran into his arms, "I love you, too, Damien."

"Please stay with me." He pleaded.

At that very moment, Mel stepped out of the white light. Damien's eyes widened, "Mel?"

She smiled and nodded, "I missed you. Alex, I told you he needed you. Stay here with him."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "You love him. I'm not going to be the one to separate you two."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mel." Damien whispered.

She stepped over and gave him a hug, "Take care of her. She needs you more than you need her."

Damien nodded, "I will."

She stepped away from him and waved to the Alyssa, Lesley, Daniel, Lexxi, Drew, and Kris. "You guys better behave. I'm watching you all!" They all laughed and gathered together for a group hug. "And take it easy on Alex. It's not easy being an angel of life."

I was last, "The danger isn't over. There are many more things that can kill him. Take very good care of him. I'm here if you need me." She wrapped her long arms around me.

"Bye, Mel." I whispered. I waved goodbye along with everyone else. I knew they were watching their friend go away again.

All of our friends ran over to me and started asking one thousand questions.

"What is an angel of life?" Lexxi asked.

"It's what you call 'guardian angels'. We protect one person from certain death."

Alyssa touched my white wings, "How come you just now got your wings?"

"I never had a use for them until now. Now, they'll be here forever. But I guess it won't matter since the whole city knows what I am."

"Will you stay?" Damien asked.

I smiled, "As long as you need me."

"I'll always need you." He replied. He took me in his arms and kissed me in front of everyone. There was cheering and applauding. The angel and the human. I wrapped my white wings around us to block the outside world. I know now this is where I belong.

This is my place.


End file.
